Convert $\dfrac{58}{7}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $58 \div 7 = {8}\ \text{ R } {2}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{7}{7} = {\dfrac{56}{7}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $2$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{2}}{7}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{2}{7}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{56}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{58}{7}$.